


Against A Wall

by chimeradragon



Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Symbiote - Freeform, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Yet another for Zel_Nonick4nowBased on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567916/chapters/38820548





	Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel_Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/gifts).

Dead, headless bodies lay strewn across the compound. Venom was well fed and filled with adrenaline. It was ready for more action, but of a different variety than the violence, they'd just gone through. 

"Vee?" Eddie asked, voice a little shaky as he felt the aftershocks of the fight. His body trembled with excitement. 

**"Yes, Eddie?" ** Venom asked as tendrils moved under Eddie's clothing, stimulating its host.

"I need ..." Eddie panted, breath coming in short pants as he felt the stimulating tendrils under his clothing. He knew the symbiote could sense his excitement, and even taste his arousal. But Venom liked to have enthusiastic consent. "I want ..." 

Venom's tendrils moved like lightning and spun the human around to face the wall; conveniently away from the dead bodies. It pulled Eddie's hands behind his back, holding him in place to force him to just enjoy what was being done to him. The tendrils moved to pull Eddie's underwear and jeans down just enough to expose his aching hard-on to the cool air of the alleyway. They were between lights, dark enough no one would notice if they glanced down their way, but there was still enough light to make Eddie blush with the possibility of being caught. 

"Yes," Eddie gasped as he felt tendrils make their way under his shirt and down his legs. Part of Venom parted his cheeks and slowly; tenderly, started working him open enough to get inside of him to start stimulating his prostate. 

Venom hummed as it moved to form a head behind Eddie, long tongue bathing the human and causing him to shiver and press into the gentle thrusts the symbiote had just started. Venom created more tendrils, pressing Eddie's face and chest against the cool bricks

"Harder," Eddie whined, unable to move much with the way Venom had him trapped against the wall. 

**"So eager..." **Venom purred with delight as it acquiesced to the request, tendrils bringing Eddie to a quick release. **"And so good for me." **

"Always for you, Vee," Eddie panted, body tingling with pleasant aftershocks. He let his eyes drift shut, knowing the next time he opened them they'd be home, safe and sound. Venom always took such good care of him. Of them. 

END


End file.
